Mabel in Wonderland
by SlyPieXD
Summary: An Alice in Wonderland AU in which Mabel falls down a hole, into wonderland. This takes a slightly darker twist on the original story, and Mabel wants to go back to reality. (Thank you SwishfishD for the cover art!)
1. Chapter 1

**Story told in Mabel's POV. Since she called me a disgrace ;-;**

**I got the idea when talking to SwishFishd (romance123lover) to do an Alice in Wonderland fanfic, but GF version. So far, it's been really fun to write.. I'm thinking about.. Hmm... 9-10 chapters? Yeah.**

**Let us introduce the characters~!**

**Mabel-Alice**

**Dipper-Cheshire Cat**

**Bill- Mad Hatter. Duh.**

**Candy- Mouse**

**Stan- Hare**

**Robbie- Rabbit**

**Gideon- Red King (Bill calls him 'Red Queen' just to piss him off.)**

**I won't spoil any other characters, like the White Queen or anything. **

**Also, I should not be an artist. That cover image is terrible. I can do portraits of faces really well, but not characters. Just. No.**

**I skipped breakfast for this.**

* * *

The little girl-

"Hey, woah, what?! I'm not little, I'm 17!"

Right. Sorry. The 17-year-old Alice-

"THAT'S IT! You can't narrate! That is _not _my name, and now, you are a disgrace! I'm telling this story from my eyes now, so you can go wander off into wherever!"

* * *

I'm Mabel Pines. A girl of _17, _who decided to follow a-let's face it- adorably, well-dressed rabbit. And you know what happened?! I fell down the rabbit hole because of my curiosity! I was just trying to pet the little guy, not get sucked into an impossibly large hole! But, you know, that rabbit was fairly large also…

But nevermind! Here I am, tiny and shrunken, for what had to be the _hundredth _time, and I finally have the key in my hand, YES! Don't look at me like that, this is like some kind of logic class. You grow, you forget the key, you shrink, you forget the key, you grow, you have the key, and you shrink, you finally get it! But enough of my displeasement towards wherever I am now, I guess I'm scurrying to get the heck out of here!

I unlocked the door, now only dressed in some kind of shrunken version of my Shooting Star sweater and purple skirt, and my shoes and socks were now far too big to fit my feet! A wave of cool-and fresh- air hit me as I stepped out the door, and pocketed the key, but gazing funnily at the rather odd surroundings. These plants were just impossibly large, and of extraordinary colors I have never seen! I would love to take one home and show it to my Grunkle, whose name is Stan, but I couldn't fit something so large in my pocket! I shrugged and walked over to a beautifully blossomed red flower, which was not facing my direction, and with an idea, carefully tugged a petal off, just neatly enough so I wouldn't rip it. I jumped and flinched as I heard a girly shriek, and the plant turned itself around to see me, and I gasped as a face was in the middle.

"Hey, you brat! That hurt! How would you feel it someone ripped off one of your limbs, huh?!"

Then, the flower tried to smash me, and I jumped back really far, quickly rolling up the petal and stuffing it in my pocket, pushing it along the key. I stuck my tongue out at the flower, smiling as I was too far for it to reach me.

"Haha, you can't get me!"

The flower's face contorted into anger, and she whistled some kind of sweet tune, and the other flowers turned towards our direction, all wearing a face similar to the red one's.

"Flowers! Smash the girl!"

I took that as my hint to get out of here. Now, I couldn't turn back, mainly because the door was blocked by flowers also with faces, so I ran straight ahead, sprinting faster as I barely missed the flowers, but close enough to slightly stagger as the thud of them hitting the ground made it slightly shake around me. I continuously ran diagonally through every row of flowers, and when I ran further into the forest, I heard their wail of rage from there.

I leaned against an oddly baby-blue tree, catching my breath. Woah, what? Baby-blue?! My breath hitched, causing me to choke and cough, but notice that every tree in this forest was a dark baby-blue color, and the leaves were such a dark green that could've been considered black. I hugged my arms to my chest, feeling the icy air against my bare legs and noticing that this forest was considerably warmer than where I just was. It was so dark here, and the branches with leaves seemed to block the sun, so it looked like I was walking at night. And that's when something incredible appeared. A cat. A dark purple-striped cat, who's fur looked like a really light purple. I took a staggering step back, tripping on a tree root. The cat seemed to chuckle at this, wearing a _very _creepy cheshire smile, before vanishing and appearing in front of me, but this cat's shadow towered over me, and I realised it was no longer a cat now.

It was a boy, who looked somewhat similar to me. His chocolate brown hair matched mine, but his ears and tail remained, and he still had cat-like claws, but a strange purple tuxedo on, and his cheshire grin still plastered on his face.

"Need a hand?"

I cautiously looked at his claw-like hand, wondering if I took it if he would dig his claws into my skin. But the fact that I wasn't wearing my shorts anymore under this skirt was a more concerning issue, so I carefully took it, and he pulled me to my feet easily, letting go as I stood up.

"You're rather creepy for a cat. Can you lose the smile?"

"How rude! I'm not a cat! I'm three-fourths a cat! And no, I will not lose the smile, it's in my name, _The Cheshire Cat._"

A took a small step away from the boy, still startled by his appearance.

"I couldn't help but follow as you stepped into my forest. Nobody's crazy enough to step into my territory. I marked my territory at least three times! But I also couldn't help but notice that your appearance is somewhat similar to my current one. So then, _Alice_-"

"-My name's not Alice-"

"-_Whoever you are, _why are you here? Not just my forest, but in general?"

I frowned. Well, this would be fun to explain, now wouldn't it?

"I followed a rabbit into its hole, fell down, grew,shrunk,grew,shrunk, plucked a petal off a flower, nearly died, and ended up here! Ta-da! The end!"

The cat blinked a few times.

"Okaaay… If your name isn't Alice-which is supposedly the only human who is allowed to enter Wonderland- than what is it?"

"I'm Mabel. Mabel Pines! And you're apparently The Cheshire Cat?"

He nodded, but added, "I am, when I am a cat. For now, I'm Dipper! Dipper Pines!"

I froze, then frowned. He can't have the same last name!

"We can't both be Pines! We'd be related!"

Dipper shrugged, then said, "We could be. It's Wonderland, anything is possible. Now, obviously you have two ways out- you can go and run through those flowers-which you are sure to die- or you can come with me, and I'll be taking you to the Hare and the Hatter, who may have just found some guests while I was out. Now, which one? With me? Great! Let's go!"

Without even getting a second to utter what I would've have done-to be honest I would much rather go to the Hare &amp; Hatter- he grabbed my arm and started to walk towards wherever he was leading, and I slightly stumbled, trying to keep up with him. But the whole walk was completely silent.

* * *

Just when my legs were about to give out, we came upon a clearing, of which most space was taken up due to a large table filled with items that looked like somebody was having a tea party for lots of people, but only three sat at the table. A bored-looking Hare with a fez on, and strangely, wearing a black tuxedo. And then, there was mouse with glasses, wearing a bluish-greenish striped shirt, and a grey skirt, and a small pink sword tucked neatly in a tool-belt she was wearing. And the last one… Well, as far as she could see, he was a person! Hint-person. The clue that he-in fact- was _not _a person was the floating top hat above his yellow hair, and a brick-tailed yellow tuxedo,black pants and shoes, but his clothing matched the strangeness of Wonderland. He had an eye-patch on his right eye, just to top off his whole look.

As I took this in carefully, the blonde seemed to smirk, and in a split second, he was standing way too close for comfort, his cold hand cupped my cheek, and I made a move to back away, but Dipper was behind me, firmly holding onto my shoulders.

"I see you've brought me a new toy to play with, how thoughtful!" The blonde man said, and the color drained from my face.

"Yes sir! And she was walking all alone!"

The blonde man stared into my eyes, seemingly driven on scaring the daylight out of me. His gaze intensified, before he let go, and so did Dipper, and they laughed their heads off. I still stood there, rather perplexed with the whole situation. Now, hold this train! What was going on?

Their laughter died down, and I noticed that they seemed rather close to each other, like buddies or something.

The blonde man once again turned to me and put a firm hand on my shoulder.

"You.. You're insane!" I shouted at him, finally coming to the conclusion that the whole thing was a joke and they scared me for fun.

"Sure I am, what's your point?"

I thought for a second, thinking he would deny it, but then frowned, seeing as he rightly admitted that he was.

"Yes, I did. Now, the name's Bill Cipher, sweetie, but you can just call me Bill. No use for last names. Now, the hare is Stan-"

"Hi," The hare said, his voice deep and gruff as if he could have stolen her own Grunkle's voice.

"-And the mouse is Candy, the odd one."

"Hello miss!" The mouse squeaked cheerfully, dropping a giant sugar cube in her glass with enormous effort.

"And I'm sure Dipper here introduced himself. I call him Pine Tree, because the only thing he can draw is a Pine Tree."

I watched as Dipper frowned at this, obviously not liking the name, and out of kindness I'd just stick to calling him Dipper.

"And your name is-"

"Mabel Pines," I answered, knowing he was going to ask. Instead, he frowned and stated,

"I was not going to ask, in fact, I know your name. Cool thing about me is that I can read minds, and I simply know everything there is to know. I'm also dangerous, so it'd be best if you didn't raise an attitude with me, Shooting Star."

Somewhere in my mind, that name could be familiar. It sounded like it had definitely had been said to me before, but I couldn't put my finger on it, and decided to ask, but he cut in.

"Your sweater, dear. It's a Shooting Star. And also, Mabel is too plain. Everybody here has to have a special name. It'll be Claw for Stan over there, and Candy is already out of the ordinary, so it's fine. Now, come, we have much to talk about!"

I felt like I didn't even get a say in what I was doing or anything like that, as he led me over to the end of the table, and sat me near him on his end of the table, and Dipper sat across, once again wearing his famous cheshire smile.

"Now, Shooting Star, you arrived amidst our tea-party, lucky for you, we have a free seat!"

I frowned.

"But you have all-"

"Ah,ah! What did I say about questioning me?"

"But you didn't you said if I-"

My clarification was interrupted as he threateningly lit his index finger on fire and narrowed his eye at me, and the whole table went silent, and I immediately shut up, deciding to keep it to myself, despite how bad I wanted to prove him wrong.

He diminished the fire, and Stan and Candy returned to what they were doing, Stan lazily continuously stirring his tea, and Candy inserting more sugar cubes in her tea. What was she doing? Was she trying to go on a sugar rush?!

"Now, as I was saying, obviously you were here for a reason!"

"You weren't-"

This time, he stood abruptly out of his seat, and lit a whole cyan flame on his palm, and the colors of his hair and clothes seemed to darken, and once again, the table went silent, but Candy gasped. I flinched and gulped, seriously regretting that I had spoke that time.

"Bill! Bill!" Dipper yelled, slamming his fist on the table. "She's new! Right now, she's making stupid mistakes, but she hasn't been around you as long as we have, now sit down and stop threatening her! And Mabel, stop making comments!"

I nodded viciously as Bill seemed to take this into consideration, and sat down, still glaring at me threateningly, and the two seemed to go back to what they were doing, still shooting me worried glances every now and then.

"Okay. One more comment, and you won't be going back home, understand?" Bill said to me, slightly glaring still. I nodded, and he continued. "Good. Now, you're here for a reason. Otherwise, Robbie wouldn't have led you here."

I wanted to ask who Robbie was, and I was guessing it was the rabbit, but still, I wanted to know. But I couldn't ask or I 'wouldn't be going back home.'

"Bill," Dipper said, grabbing his attention, along with mine, "why does Robbie usually lead people here?"

"For the red queen…"

"Mmhmm… Since you know everything, I really want to know, why would the 'queen' want these people?" Dipper asked, not babying Bill, but seriously asking a question, but added, "I'm asking out of pure curiosity, and it's totally off-topic."

"Ah, actually, it's on topic. The red queen usually takes those people, but if 'she' finds they are not to 'her' expectations, she beheads them. And so in that case…"

Bill wrapped an arm around me protectively-not to mention like he thought I was something that belonged to him- and said, "Shooting Star is mine! We can't let 'her' grubby little hands take her away!"

"Woah.. What now?" I asked, looking around to see the situation more clearly. Okay, I'm not an item, and I don't belong to anybody! But why does the queen want me?

In the wood distance, we hear lots of footsteps, and Bill quickly-but I thought rudely- shoved me under the white-clothed table, and I wondered what was going on, but found it best to stay quiet and just listen.

I heard footsteps approach the table, and Bill say,

"Ah, the red queen! What can I do for you today, your highness?" I could tell his voice was dripping with sarcasm.

"I am not a queen!" I heard an-obviously man's- voice say, and a fist slam on the table. "If you keep calling me that, I'll behead you!"

"Really? I'd like to see you try!"

I heard an intense silence, and could just feel the angry aura passing between the two who were fighting above me.

"Now, my rabbit told me that he brought me another one, so where is she?"

"I have no idea, _Star_."

Star? Who's that?

"Yes you do! You know everything, you're lying! You know exactly where she is, and that means you're keeping her from me! If I find out you have her later, your friends here are dead! You can save your skin, but you can't save theirs!"

I hugged my knees to my chest, clearly freaked out. This man wanted me? And Bill said he beheads people who he doesn't like. What if he finds me and I don't meet his expectations?! My breathing picked up, as I heard footsteps walk away, and started to tremble. Forget this place! I wanna go home!

Two arms grabbed me, and pulled me out from under the table and set me back in the chair.

"Woah, Shooting Star! Chill, he's not gonna get you. He was wrong about me not being able to save anyone but myself, I can save you all in a snap of my fingers. But it'd be best if we went to the white queen, Star can't get us there."

"S-Star?"

"Bill calls him Star, but his name is Gideon."

My blood froze. Gideon? Gideon, back in my world, is really obsessed with me, and even tried to force me on a date! No doubt this Gideon is a bad as mine!

"Alright, now…" Bill said, and then snapped his fingers, causing the table to disappear, and Candy looked rather disappointed.

"Aw, Bill! That was my 70th sugarcube, too!" Candy cried, frowning at him.

Bill shrugged as Candy hopped onto Stan's fez, and Dipper stood up, and then Bill helped me to my feet.

"It'd be best if we left now. Stan, you don't mind coming with us, do you? No? Great! Now- to the White Queen!"

My face was absolutely full of confusion. Things were happening too fast! Dipper walked alongside my left side, and Bill walked alongside my right, and Stan and Candy walked behind, Candy doing everything in her small power to strike up a conversation with the old hare, and it seemed to be going well. As for me, I think I have enough questions to last the whole way there.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't have a big word count, and it's quicker escalated than before, but it's coming along. This chapter is going to fill you in on what's going on, Gideon, and more importantly...**

**What Bill and Dipper have up their sleeves..**

* * *

"Oh, sweet holy ground, we're here!" Dipper exclaimed, getting on his knees and practically kissing the ground and I swore I've never seen him so happy to be somewhere.

Bill glanced over, and looked rather annoyed at the guy's exaggeration, and snapped;

"You're acting like you've never seen ground before! Get up, NOW!"

Dipper glanced over, and through his cat-like (cough) eyes, he glared, and literally hissed as he stood up, striding back over.

"Come on, who isn't happy? We had to deal with her 'One-million questions' game the whole way here!"

I frowned, and Bill simply rolled his eyes (he was the one who answered over three-fourths of my questions) as I finally turned to look at the castle.

That's when I noticed everything here was white, the grass, the walkway, even the trees! Just playing a game and saying "I spy something white" would most likely take forever! But, the castle was quite large from the outside, it had a balcony and pillars, and looked about five stories high. As I gaped at such a large building that was bigger than any hotel I've ever seen, my arm was taken, and led quickly to the building, and the door was shut after Stan and Candy came through. I looked rather confused, and I was pushed forward, not rudely, but just a little harshly forward. I turned and gave them a small glare, before snapping my attention forward at the sound of heels.

That's when I saw a _woman. _A very revealing one at that! Matching, I presumed this was the princess, her castle, her dress was white, and so was her shoes, and her skin was so pale it could've _been _white! But the dress stopped at her lower-thigh, which I wrinkled my nose at, and it was strapless and cut so low you could almost see her breasts fully. Her bangs cut right above her eyes, and her hair stopped at her mid-back. What kind of princess was this?!

She stopped in front of me, looking over me with disgusted features, which I had to admit, hurt a little.

"So this is to be Gideon's next "her" huh? How?! Her clothes belong to that of a homeless lady!"

I cut in, getting rather offended at this point, "I am not! This dress is very expensive where I come from! I'd rather where it than white!"

The woman gasped, taking back by surprise, and snapped, "How dare you?! White is my castle's custom! And I would not want to live where you do, because clothes like that are rather sad."

I frowned, but shrugged seeing as arguing over clothes was defeating what we (I still didn't know why) came here for.

"I'm Mabel. And you are…?"

"Pacifica. What a pleasure to meet you! The "hers" never come visit me! I'm so very sorry you had to walk with these _heathens," _She said, glaring dangerously at the people behind me, "but you may want a change, dearie! If you don't like white, I suppose I won't dress you up in it, but at least change! Those are not Wonderland clothes! And also…"

I watched with curious eyes as she leaned right up to my ear, and whispered,

"You may want to roll your skirt down, also when we're walking, and right now.. You can see your underwear, and mister top-hat over there has a very suggestive look in his eye…"

I gasped immediately, not to mention loudly, and blushed a very dark shade of scarlet as I pulled down my ridden skirt in the back, staring embarrassed at the laughing "escorts" as Pacifica took my hand and led me away.

* * *

I stood gently on the small circular stage she had set up, watching as I stood in nothing but undergarments as she was rather quickly sewing a dress, and by the looks of it she could be done in about ten minutes, and I've been making small talk, but getting a few of my questions in from her wouldn't be so bad.

"What did you mean by 'her'?"

I watched as she stopped for a moment, gave me a quick glance, then resumed her sewing.

"Every year, another curious girl is helplessly taken to Wonderland by Gideon's terrible rabbit, Robbie. And that's been for 5 years, and each one of them.. Well.. Let's just say his 'Pond of head's' is literal."

I gasped. "But why? Why would he kill them?"

"He simply doesn't think they're good enough to his liking. But I think this year… You're it. But I'm not saying to give yourself up, you're meeting a fate worse than death."

"Then.. Then why are you dressing me up?"

"Well, you need to think it out. If you dress like someone from Wonderland, your chances of getting caught are far more slim, and besides, you'll look fabulous!"

"This dress isn't going to be low-cut like yours, right?"

"No… I wear clothes like this for the guys, you know?" She seemed to wink at me, and we both shared a small giggle.

I wondered why, though. Could "Gideon" really be so women-crazy that he'll kill if they aren't to his perfection? And for 5 years… That's 5 girls dead. 5 girls, who probably had a hopeful future. This thought made my breath hitch. 5 lives taken, 5 girls who just followed a rabbit, blindly following, not knowing what horrors were beyond that one… little… door…. Maybe, I should give myself up, and hope more than anything that she was right. That when Pacifica said I was it, that I really am. That's probably the right-

"I'm finished!" Pacifica sang, her voice breaking through my thoughts.

I didn't get a single word uttered, before the thing was shoved on my body, and I just saw a whole flash of one color, before I was standing still back on the stage, the upper part of my body feeling rather tight.

I was spun gently around to the mirror, and gasped at the sight.

The dress was indeed not white, but pink, my favorite color. It matched up to my Shooting Star sweater! The dress barely touched the floor, but covered my feet. The dress was practically strapless, and the texture was an absolutely silky touch, making it feel slightly comfortable. Luckily, it wasn't a ball-gown, and around my waist was a golden sash that tied into a big bow in the back. Since the bottom was slightly puffed, you could say it was a "mermaid" dress. You only saw princess wear this back in my place!

My.. My hair… I just felt Pacifica take the last curl out, and it was wavy, and the ends curled beautifully around my features. My pink head-band was placed firmly on my head, and then, two Shooting Star earrings were placed on my ears, and I could've swore my heart stopped beating in complete awe for a second. Finally, Pacifica said,

"You look beautiful… But before I send you off, listen carefully, and remember…"

I watched with confused eyes as my shoulders were grasped, and she stared me worriedly and serious in the eye, and I paled for a second.

"You know Bill and that Cheshire Cat.. What's his name.. Dipper! Bill and Dipper! Okay, so them… Wait, Stan and Candy are fine, this does not apply to them! But Bill and Dipper… They are _not _what you think, okay? Evil.. They're-They're evil. I started running to the door when I felt the evil aura emitting from them. Now, when you leave… You need to split from them, and use _this _necklace to get back home, but you need to get away from them.. You still with me here? I'm not kidding, and sorry for such a long explanation to you, but it's not over. They see the same thing I see in you. Purity, and beauty. They may seem like friends to you, but their intentions are far darker and worse. You shine with a light brighter than a million stars, and they see it. Please, please… For your safety… Get away from them… If they do 'try something on you' scream for help. Trust me, it works. Now.. Off you go…"

I was truly frightened now. They.. They aren't good? They're going to do something to me? But I thought they were trying to protect me.. I couldn't even keep my mind focused as a necklace was put into my hands, and it was white, but a whistle. I hardly heard her say to not put it around my neck, but she helped out and stuck it in the thickness of my air, making it stayed secure. Finally, when my hysterical figure quickly turned towards hers, I found something odd about her. Tears prickled her eyes. She couldn't be crying about me, could she?! I-I just met her!

"Why are you crying?" I squeaked, my body still on the verge of bursting into hysterics.

"I-I am sorry! We just met, this must be stupid of me! It's just.. I know what happens if you stay with them-One of my workers? She fell for their act, spent lots of her time with them. They-They took her out one day, late in the night when everyone was asleep, and she left a note saying she'd be back at noon, but you know.. She never came back. Only when her screams filled the entire Wonderland, had guards awoken, and just in a few short minutes, they found her.. But-But-But… She was dead. I won't give you any details, but it was terrible… I see her-that girl-my friend- I see her in you, Mabel. Sorry for shedding my tears and backstory with you.."

I swallowed, my hysterics getting higher and higher, that I was ready to crumple and hide away here with her. But I needed to get home, or else I'd be putting Stan in hysterics!

"No, Thank you. If not for that story… I probably would've stayed with them just for a little longer. Your proof showed me that they're bad news. Will you walk with me?"

She nodded, quickly dabbing her eyes with a cloth so that no trace of her crying had been left. We walked quietly down the hall, no conversation being brought up, but I only heard the thudding of the heart in my chest rise louder as we approached the door, and their heads snapped up and smiled at us, one that sent dreading fear down my spine. I think I even lightly squeaked!

She stopped there, whispering that if she came further now, she'd burst into hysterics. I nodded and gave her a small hug, just a sliver of a tear from my hysterics seeping out, as I strode over to them. As they opened the door, my head turned around just in time to see Pacifica cover her mouth, and start balling silently as she quickly turned on her heel and walked away. I watched her sorrowfully for awhile, but was soon pulled outside, and the shut door blocked my vision.

Finally, we started leading back out into the forest, but even then, my heart was beating too fast to be good for my health. My hysterics were almost breaking out, and I was starting to visibly tremble. This wasn't good for my body, nor my mind. And as my body screamed for me to get the heck out of there, I finally stopped them, and looked down as I said softly,

"_I think I should get going."_


	3. Chapter 3

**I feel bad. This chapter isn't long, and I haven't updated in forever.**

**Beware: I made Bill a real dick in this chapter.**

**Side Note:**

**You're welcome.**

* * *

"Hmm?"

"Oh.. Well you see.." I started, slightly frightened, and clutched a handful of my dress in my hand, staring down at it, "I know how to get home now, and I bet Stan is _suuppeer _worried, and while it's been _great _to know you guys, I need to go. Okay…?"

Candy and Stan smiled, and waved to me, and I smiled and waved back, but my attention turned to Dipper and Bill, looking expectantly at them. Dipper seemed to glance warily between me and Bill, seemingly wondering what was going to happen. And Bill's gaze hardened, and he looked about ready to blow up on me, and I flinched before he said;

"Okay. It was great having you, even if it was for a short time."

I accepted his hug, regardless of how awkward it was and the shivers that ran down my spine, but once he let go, I smiled and waved, receiving the same back. I walked away, a smile folding on my lips as I didn't look back.

* * *

When I knew I was far enough, I looked around, ensuring that I was alone, before reaching in my hair to try and find the object that she gave me.

But I couldn't find it.

Starting to go into panic mode, I practically ripped my hair out searching for it, before I gave up and sunk to the floor, my shoulders slightly hunched as I gave out a sharp cry, before completely bursting into tears.

Hey-don't look at me like I'm a crybaby! You'd be crying too if your only ticket home just disappeared!

But the only thing that could make this worse, was a twig snapping behind me, and my head slowly turned towards the forest behind me, my eyes, looking glassy with tears, seeing nothing at first. But as they trailed up, there was something purple in the trees. A cat. _Dipper. _He smiled wickedly at me, one that made my blood curdle.

But then, something white flew straight past my head, as fast as a bullet, to be exact. Whatever it was, I jumped up as it completely smashed into the tree behind me, and, still wary of Dipper's watching gaze, I waited a second before striding slowly over to it. Before I realised something horrible about it.

This white piece used to have a string attached to it, obviously clear by the string still clinging to one fragment. This thing was just shattered! But as I picked up a piece larger than the others, my eyes widened.

_The thing that's smashed is the whistle._

My ticket home.. Smashed against this tree…

As I turned towards Dipper again, he was leaning watchfully against a tree, his wicked cheshire smile growing ever so wider.

I got only a split second to scream as my legs suddenly gave out, and my voice suddenly became mute. I was losing consciousness, and fast! I tried to stay awake, knowing that I was in deep shit if I was to fall asleep here. Soon, sitting up became an impossibility for me, and I leaned over, only keeping myself up with my arms, which were trembling. I was so tired! But so scared! I thought if you were scared, you couldn't sleep!

My eyes slightly widened. Dipper wouldn't just come to me alone, he didn't even throw the whistle… But then that… Means..

"Wow, you sure are a fighter, Shooting Star! Too bad it's futile against me, isn't it?"

The annoying voice was like a knife slicing my ears, and I didn't have to look up, because he crouched and came into eye level with me. I couldn't cry. How? Was at this point I was too tired to cry? I thought you cried because you were tired!

"You see, things would've actually gone smoother if you'd just stayed with us. You didn't think I wouldn't notice the whistle, right? You made it obvious."

_B-But.._

I was shocked, my eyelids were growing heavy at this point, and my arms were shaking harder than before. Only my lips moved, no sound being projected. Not even a whisper. Soon enough, even my arms gave out, but instead of crashing forward. The dearest 'Mad Hatter' caught me, and I instantly fell asleep.

* * *

Well.. What a predicament! This was rather uncomfortable, too! I was currently at the Hatter's table, and forced into a chair with Dipper having an iron grip on my shoulders. Talk about painful!

My gaze was more over to Bill, who was currently taking a full cup of tea and pouring a weird substance in it that I couldn't quite make out.

All I knew is that I had to get the hell out of here!

And it starts with getting Dipper to let go! Think, think! Obviously, I can't just straight out stand up, his grip has to falter or completely let go. What else… I can't strike him over the head with a teacup, because that was not gonna happen right now. I'd have to lift my shoulders, and that takes us back to point one-he's forcing me down in the seat by pushing on my shoulders. Well, two ideas are a big no.

The only thing that motivated me to try harder was Bill finishing, and shooting me a smile so evil it topped Dipper's. Shoot.. Gotta act now!

Dipper's a cat. And I know at least one thing about having a cat, I used to have one, they hate, _hate _having their tail yanked on.

So, I couldn't just right out and pull on it, I slightly backed up my chair, surprising him enough for his grip to falter, and quickly gave one hard yank on his tail and he immediately let go. With a yelp, and a hiss, he held onto his tail in pain.

I can't just stand there, if I wanna live I better get going!

I bolted from the chair, and the only surrounding thing was forest, so I decided to try and get them off track by the thickness of the trees, and scampering deeper into the woods. I could hear rapid footsteps just a little bit away, but they were far enough for me to clamber into something to hide in.

Quickly, I found a fairly large gap between the tree and ground. It must've been fate for me to see it, because it had a thick pack of leaves covering it. I dove into it, finding the hole was bigger than it looked. I pushed all the leaves to the front of the hole, hoping it would hide me better. It was dark in here, only a little light shining from a crook in the tree base. Then, I had to keep quiet and not move, because their footsteps stopped near the tree.

Suddenly, I heard the leaves covering the hole rustle. They were looking for me in the pile of leaves! They don't see the gap! I slapped my hand over my mouth, preventing me from gasping. Finally, the rummaging stopped and I heard Bill give a frustrated yell.

"Grr, Shooting Star, you'd better come out now! You can stay where you're hiding, and I'll end up finding you anyway and you're in worse trouble, _or _you can come out, and no punishment will arise!"

I wasn't going to take that chance. He won't find me, coming out now is practically running out into the middle of a battlefield while people are shooting, and you get shot at. Simple as that. So no, I will not come out.

But then, he laughed. And it was like painful ringing echoing in my ears.

"That's it. You're so dead."

I heard him trudge off, and finally breathed.

_Yep. That's right, go away you psychotic yellow jerk!_

I would say other words, but according to my Grunkle, he said that "only men say those. It's not really a girl's thing to say it."

My face kind of saddened at thinking about Grunkle Stan. That's one reason I won't give into anyone here. I want to go home to Grunkle Stan, tell him all about how I stayed strong in this strange land just so I could come back and see him. He may not believe me, but at least I know that if he did, he'd be so very proud.

It'd be smart to rest here. Nothing was going to get me. Nothing.. Was going to..

I didn't get to scream as a hand clamped over my mouth, and one spun me around. My screams caught in my throat as the figure let go, and I was at least glad to see it wasn't Bill or Dipper, but I couldn't tell if I was safe here, either.

But before me sat a white, see-through figure, but it was missing its head. I was trapped down here… With a ghost.

_Wonderful._


	4. Chapter 4

**Waah.. This chapter is short and I haven't updated in FOREVER! Yeesh. Okay, so now, I have my other story to update soon. So yep. LATERS!**

* * *

"Can.. Can I help you…?" I whimpered silently to the headless ghost, watching with fearful eyes as it moved over, revealing a clear patch of dirt.

Gently, the ghost wrote, and I watched, my body cooling down knowing that this ghost was most likely not going to hurt me. The ghost drew out a head, and stopped there, indicating for me to say something.

"Your head.. It's missing.. Umm.. Do I need to find it for you…?"

Instantly, the ghost clapped, but due to having no physical form, it made no sound. Great. So I needed to find a head that's most likely reduced to a skull by now. Ew. And is she expecting me to climb out of this hole just to get snatched by the Mad Hatter again?! Nope! That wasn't happening! But being in a hole with a headless ghost forever would be creepy…

This time, the ghost wrote out words.

"**Lake of Red King castle. Please."**

So.. The head is BASICALLY impossible to get. Nice.

"Okay.. Umm but.. Do I get anything out of doing this..?"

The ghost rummaged through a grass patch being it, and finally, pulled out..

A WHISTLE!

WOO!

HELL YEAH!

Instantly, I smiled widely, but the ghost held it away, writing one more sentence.

"**Head first."**

Well, this ghost obviously wasn't dumb.

"Will you be here when I come back?"

"**Dur."**

"Wow. Thanks. I'm off then. Bye-bye!"

Feeling a newfound strength pressuring me, I carefully crawled out of the hole, pushing the leaves back over it and wondering where I should start. I didn't even know where the castle was! Dang it! And if I'm not careful enough.. The Mad Hatter would find me! Making my steps silent, I started power-walking, looking out for signs but speaking in my mind to keep my cool. _They said the King kills those who aren't to his liking. What if he sees me and I'm not to his liking?_

Eventually, a small rugged sign came into my view. It pointed to a stone path that was hardly visible because leaves blocked it. The sign read that it was the direction to the Red Castle. Gently, I walked along the path, glancing around everywhere to ensure that the Cheshire Cat or the Mad Hatter wasn't following. Or watching, yeesh. So then, the Castle was now in my sight. My last chance to turn back.. Shrugging, I pressed on anyways. This was my only chance at getting home, why waste it?

Okay, so the head was in a lake, right? Sounds pretty disgusting if you ask me. She never gave me any details on her head! Oh my gosh, how am I supposed to figure it out?!

I approached the castle glumly. AHA! There it is! The castle was really towering, and a bridge led to the castle gates, but I ignored it, because you know what? THERE'S A GIANT LAKE OF HEADS SURROUNDING THE CASTLE! YES! NOW I CAN GET IT WITHOUT GETTING-

Wait, _heads… _HEADS?! There's more than one in there! And they are not decayed at all, this is just nasty! How am I supposed to figure it out?! Should I just grab a handful of heads and run?! Wait wait wait.. Okay, it was a _ghost _that led me here.. So the body has to be somewhere.. And if I find the body, I can find the head that goes perfectly onto it! Yes! Genius! Just one problem…

There's no bodies floating in the lake..

Getting a feeling of panic, I looked up to the giant castle. The body must be in there.. Joy.. Okay so there is so many things wrong. One, this is now going to be VERY time consuming. Two, either way, I'm going to get caught by the Red King anyways… So then I better just go anyway. If he kills me, he kills me. I mean, I would've died anyway. I lost the whistle the white queen gave me..

Ah, problem solved.

I'll just go ask for another one!

Yes!

I spun around, my head held high with a new plan that had no flaws, and started to triumphantly walk, but faced a serious problem when a voice asked right behind me-

"Miss?"

Freezing, I slowly spun around, and there was a man dressed in a red tuxedo thingy, who wore white marshmallow-like hair, and oddly a little skinny and a little buff… He looked really similar to..

"Gideon?!"

Instantly, the name left my mouth like ice before I could stop myself from saying the name. I wasn't wrong, though! He looked like an opposite of Gideon! Their facial expressions were the same, the type of clothing was the same, the hair was the same, and they both had freckles! Just this one was a slimmer version, and was taller! I would've preferred the little one! At least then I'd be less intimidated!

The man then looked taken aback, his eyes widening.

"My, how do you know ma' name?!"

Okay, now their accent was the same. Great. Definitely a Gideon.

"You just look like the Gideon I have back home. Sorry."

The man- Nope, sorry, Gideon- smiled warmly, but in a way, it looked sinister to me.

"No, it's okay! I must say, your beauty is quite enchantin'! What's your name?"

Well, now it's exactly like the other Gideon. Hooray for both of them having a thing for me.

"I'm Mabel. I should get going-"

Before I could say anything, he grabbed my hand, his eyes pleading.

"No, don' go! Stay for awhile! Let me get ta' know ya' better!"

I winced. Well, no way I was getting out of this. But you know, it could help me! I need to find that body! And I might as well, seeing as now, there is no way I'm getting to the white queen's castle! Hesitantly, I nodded, and he took my arm in his and led me inside.

As we passed places inside his castle, I saw a crooked old door with dried blood on it, practically an army of guards protecting it. There-that must've been what I'm looking for. I made a mental note to check it out later, maybe stay overnight and find a way to slip past the guards and sneak in.

Then, I noticed something. Gideon had dropped a cloth, so I stopped and bent to pick up, but as I was handing it back to him, I caught a picture that was on the front of it, and my body froze. Why, oh why, was a certain dream-demon back from my home sewn into it?


	5. Chapter 5

**so it's been a LOOONG while huh? Not much motivation, but Mabel is still my OTP. I'm actually working on all three MaBill stories :3 I wanna finish this all soon so I can start on a new MaBill story. Well I'm back now, so you'll be seeing good new updates left and right!**

**So stuff finally hits the fan, and I may just draw this story to a close somewhere in the next new chapter. You'll probably also see a change in my writing :)**

* * *

So I'm ignoring the being of that stupid evil iscoceles jerk being on Gideon's handkerchief for now. I have other problems at hand. Things seemed to just be… Easying along. It seemed way too easy. By now I'm simply scared. The Gideon who is at least shorter than me back at home was _so _less intimidating. This one was awfully overbearing… And what the Mad Hatter said earlier kept repeating in my mind. He said that if the new Alice wasn't to his liking… He'd kill them. Was I to his liking? Honestly, I didn't care, I have no intention to see him again anyway, and thus none to ever want to be with him. But would he kill me tonight if I wasn't? Later on? In a little bit?

It seems so far so good, seeing as we had already ate dinner and he was escorting me to a room for tonight. I had to hold back my serious reign of disgust the whole night… He was _still _Gideon, and seemed just as creepy.

The second I shut the door I breathed a sigh of relief, finally be rid of him. But of course, there was that other project I needed to start on. It seemed to me like getting another whistle from the White Queen was simply impossible. To get there I'd need to go through the woods again. I'd truly not like to venture back there unless it's to go back to the ghost… At least I remember the path to get back to her.

For now I had to work out a plan. The 4 guards that were in front of that blood-stained door seemed like they weren't moving any time soon. They were also huge… Slipping past all four would be impossible unless they were actually taken out. So I'd need something to take them out with.

And then the head. Thinking about how close I was now sent shudders through my body. If I was right… that room would be full of rotting/rotted corpses, and the whole room probably would just reek death. I'm sure no nose plugs could cover that stench. So I would have to avoid vomiting… Hurray…

But there was the prospect of knowing what head went with the body… I only had one chance. Now, I _do _remember the clothes on the ghost, which would help me identify which body was hers. But there was also no point in getting to the bodies… I just thought maybe something on the body would tell me which head was hers…

I had to wait a while… After midnight when I would be more sure Gideon was asleep. For now, I'd probe around the room for something to take out the guards.

* * *

Here we are. It's a little past 12 now, just 15 past. I'm armed with the only thing I could find; a wooden plank with a thick sharp nail sticking out.

I actually had to get creative in getting a weapon, eventually creating one of my own. The only think present was a table lamp, and it was oddly made of plastic…

But there was a loose board in the floor, and I was able to pull it out with a little prying. It seemed the nails just weren't that tightly screwed in. When the board came out, there was just the one nail in at the top, and I couldn't get it out. Just the board would knock them out, but with a nail it might kill them…. But I have nothing else. I want to live. I want to go back home. I miss Grunkle Stan…

A sniffle came from me and I felt my eyes start to burn. I viciously rubbed at my eyes and willed myself not to cry.

I _will _go home. I _will _make it out of here. And I _will _see Grunkle Stan again.

With this I opened the door slowly and quietly, thankful that it lacked creaking like any other door. I looked around, making sure the coast was clear. I wasn't good at lying, and coming up with excuses on a whim was impossible for me. If Gideon were to see me, I'd be dead. I just chose it to be this late for the _hopes _that he was asleep.

Luckily, I kept track of where we walked the whole day, and the room I was in was on the first floor. So I didn't have much to memorise!

I gently moved quickly along the carpeted floors, sticking to the shadowed walls. There was no body about… Wasn't it a little odd? Probably not, actually, considering how late it was.

I mentally cheered as I passed the dining room, thankful for my good memory! Anything seems easier to memorise when your life is at stake!

My grip on the board tightened as the guards and that certain door came into view. My heart was pounding in my ears, but it was now or never. I only think that if I do this, I have a risk of dying, but if I don't, I _will _die. I'll just stick to the path where I have a slight chance of survival.

With no more time to waste, I lunged from the sides, desperate to be as quick and smooth as possible. If the board didn't strike them or they made a grab for me, I'd probably just sink my teeth into their skin.

It helped that they were kind of dumb. They were sleeping at their post! What kind of guards did Gideon hire? Seriously… But this gave me an advantage and I just whacked them to where they were sprawled out on the floor. Think of it as… A double nap!

Then there was a brief moment of panic. The door was locked. No no no! I was not going back to look for a dredded key! But I couldn't make a lot of noise when busting the door down. Surprisingly, all I did was set my hand on the nob and jerked it suddenly, and it came off! I smiled at how old it was, and how easily it broke.

But I still had to go inside. None of the preparing I did prior could help me when I opened that door. Like a wave, I was hit with a smell so awful I can't describe it. I even saw a dew flies go past my head and outside. I shuddered. The room reeked, and I was doing everything not to vomit all over the floor and myself.

At least I was right about the room. Only at the first few steps I saw corpses. And none of them new. They were all headless, probably a feature that scared me the most. I was horrified to find I'd have to go deeper inside, and it just became darker and darker. The smell also got worse as I went deeper. I just thought about the clothes the ghost girl was wearing… A cute plaid dress with a white collared sleeve underneath…

A gently lit a small torch (I took one from the two torches outside the door) and hesitantly entered deeper. Near the very end, I found the one headless body wearing those clothes and cheered quietly. But only for a moment.

Maybe I didn't realise it earlier, but the farther back you went, the older the bodies were… And this body was nearly on the last column. Just two before. Thus, she was nothing but bones. When I touched the clothes, they seemed to fall apart in threads. With just bones, there was no way to identify the head…

I dropped the board and nearly sunk to the ground, but the maggots and dried blood on the floor convinced me otherwise. I held a hand to my mouth to stifle my sobs. That would mean the trip was for nothing, and with no other option, knocking the guards out was pointless, and they would wake up soon. Was it over now?

I lost.

Suddenly, the fire on the torch burned out, and I gasped. The room suddenly seemed… Much more eerie. I was in pitch black now, and I started hearing what sounded like bones rattling and shaking. I even heard some fall...

Never being a fan of ghosts, I knew I had to leave quickly. Maybe the fact that I was alive offended them? Was I stirring up their grave?!

When I decided to move, there was a soft glow behind me that stopped me in my tracks. Fearing only the worst, I turned around.

The scream didn't escape my mouth, rather it hung on my lips. It was a ghost of a girl, but not the one I was looking for. She was missing her head, just like the other one.

For a second I thought she was a vengeful spirit. Nobody said that they were _all _nice.

The girl held up my arm, and with her other hand, started to write with blood. I inwardly recoiled at the gross sensation, but she had nothing else to write with… I could wash it off later.

"**Rd hr, bl ey"**

I frowned a little, trying to make sense of the words. But then I looked up and asked;

"Red hair, blue eyes?" I only knew this because these were common abbreviations for the words.

The girl held a thumbs up and I smiled a little.

"Whose head is it? Yours? Or this girl's? Did you know her?"

Moving her hand to my other arm, she wrote once more.

"**Hers i did"**

Hers and I did. I suppose she just answered my two questions… So she knew the girl. Good.

I wiped my tears away with my hand and beamed happily at her.

"Thank you. A lot… I'm sorry I can't help you. I'm really sorry."

The girl just waved her hand away in dismissal and pointed at the door. Shoot, I forgot about being time conservative. But I did feel really bad for them. All of them. The feeling of never getting to see family again is gut-wrenching. It nearly made me double over with tears again.

But with this newfound knowledge I ran out of there, sprinting as fast as my legs would take me. I stumbled along some fallen bodies along the way, probably the ones that fell a little while ago.

I was glad the guards were still out cold and ran past them, thankful this room was close to the giant double doors. In my current situation I wouldn't have had time to bring up a mental map. I decided to also ditch the torch, seeing as it had no more light and was useless.

Luckily the door was locked from the inside, and the key sat on a hook by the door. Another thing I questioned. Who does that? It wasn't really a good line of defense.

But nevertheless I opened those doors, sprinting over the bridge and jumping onto the other side. Adrenaline was coarsing through my veins and I had to use it wisely.

Also, maybe it was the daylight this morning, but the lake of heads now glowed through the dark. This just made it easier for me!

I scoped out the lake quickly, spotting three red-haired heads. But they were so far in the lake I'd have to…

I gagged a little as I sunk myself into the blurry white water, glad it only came up to my thighs. It was still gross, and I was seriously hoping that the only thing in here was heads…

I grabbed the first red-head, taking a good look at their eyes. Nope, they were green.

And then I waded quickly to the other one, which wasn't that far off. Another no, theirs was hazel.

And then the last-

My thoughts were scrambled as I took hold of the last head, but heard the doors slam wide open. They were only left ajar when I walked out, and the sound was the slamming against the walls. My blood instantly froze in fear, and I quickly looked down at the eyes..

Blue.

They were Blue!

I found it!

I couldn't be as joyous as I wanted to, though. Wading in water was slow, and I viciously scrambled out, shivering as the cold air hit against my wet clothes and legs.

My gaze snapped to a guard that was running towards me and I scrambled out of the way, lunging towards the forest. I caught a glance of Gideon, red-faced and… Perfect hair? Ugh. What did he sleep in?! His hair actually looked the same. He was obviously angry, ordering his guards to catch me. But he was no exception, he was also scrambling for me and it made me tremble a little in fear. The only thing holding me back was my extreme fear of the forest… What if the Mad Hatter was still looking for me? I was scared… If Gideon caught me, I'd be dead. If the Mad Hatter caught me, I'd still die! I would just have to take my chances with the forest.

So I ran through the trees, ignoring the biting pain of some thorney bushes cutting into my arms and legs. No, I had to deliver this head! It was getting increasingly gross to hold it… It was a human head! These were supposed to be attached to bodies! And even corpses scared me!

Everything was blurring past me as I ran, taking all sorts of twists and turns to make the guards and Gideon lose track of me.

I only remembered the tree by how bare it was, and how large and tall it was in comparison to other trees. Also how the leaves were all on one side of the tree to hide the hole.

With no more time to waste, I finally found it, and dug like a dog through those leaves, and scrambling into the hole as soon as I moved enough leaves to get inside. Then I violently moved them all back to hide it once more. I panted for awhile, the glow of the ghost telling me she was still here. I nearly cried. My heart beat was slowing down to its normal level, but I still had no intention to move yet.

Finally, I turned to the ghost, a hopeful look on my face. Please, please let me be right.

The girl's arms were held out, waiting for me to hand the head over. I quickly handed it over, not wanting to hold it any longer.

The second her hands touched it, the ghost reformed a little, the physical head replicating on the ghost's form.

The ghost's body was complete… That's it?! I found it?! I nearly cheered in relief, but the thought that they had probably followed me out here made me stop.

Her voice came out in a ghastly voice that made ms shudder.

"_Thank you."_

I breathed a sigh of relief. So that ghost back there was right… She told me the head.

"I… It was much more dangerous than I thought. You never gave me clues to what your head looked like."

"_You never asked."_

I rolled my eyes. She could've just assumed?

"The whistle… Can I have it please? Is it real?"

The girl nodded and pulled up the white whistle from behind her, handing it to me.

I grabbed onto it desperately, crying in relief when it was real. It was genuine! Just what I needed!

"Thank you… Thank you…" I sobbed thankfully. Now I could go home. No more creepy death version of one of my favorite stories, no more horror… I could go be with Grunkle Stan now. All that work paid off!

"_I was like you, but my will to get home wasn't as strong. But Pacifica gave me this just in case, but I fell for the Hatter's trick. He turned me over to Gideon and I was murdered. I was actually the first Alice. Creepy huh?"_

I nodded. My mind reeled over what she said. Okay so Pacifica… the White Queen? And she fell for the Hatter's trick… And he turned her over to Gideon. So that would've been me had Pacifica not warned me!

I smiled a little and said goodbye, watching as the ghost smiled brightly back before dispersing. Now it was time to leave, to go home! No more time to waste!

I had to be in an open space for the whistle to work… Down here was cramped and cluttered. No space.

I wrapped the whistle around my neck, and moved the leaves to crawl out. I got half my body out when I voice I dreaded to hear the whole time brightly said;

"_I found you Shooting Star!"_


	6. Chapter 6

_No. Please don't tell me this is real._

These were the first thoughts that occurred in my head. A small moment. I froze completely, and felt my heart freeze in my chest. Then horror sank in. Pure horror stretched across my face and my heart suddenly lurched and pimped really fast.

Before I could crawl back and away, his hand wrapped around the new whistle- of which I screamed at- and threw it into the tree. My mind played it as if in slow-motion, waiting for it to shatter, and thus my mind would follow. Then, it stopped. The whistle hung on one of the higher branches, dangling on its string. I nearly sighed in relief at this. _Nearly. _

Bill either didn't notice or didn't care, because he roughly hoisted me to my feet. My eyes switched from the whistle to his eyes, his eyes gleaming with a promise of pain. I could still get the whistle! It was only Bill… The Cheshire cat wasn't here? I wondered why….

I had to think quick. Had to get away. Stomp on his foot? Twist out of his grasp? Kick him where it'll hurt? Well that last one was good, but they were all so predictable..

Without a second thought I shot my head forward and licked his forehead, and he backed away in disgust so quickly that it was brief. Lucky for both of us!

I spat a little. He tasted like doritos…

So taking this opportunity, springing towards the tree and quickly digging my foot into the bark to climb up. I basically screamed as a hand clamped itself down onto my foot. I looked down quickly in horror, and knew that things just got worse. Gideon was sweating and panting, but with a grim smile on his face. His sweaty hand was gripped around my foot… Ew. But this was also an advantage, and I was able to slip my foot away from his grasp with a lot of shaking and tugging. Like a squirrel, I viciously clawed my way up the tree, thankful when I reached the first thick branch to support my weight. I risked a glance down and would've laughed in a different situation. Gideon couldn't climb due to his suit. It'd probably rip. Looking up, I realised if I climbed onto the next branch, I'd easily reach it. Determination set, I started to crawl once more, and the second my hand reached the branch, a sudden weight nearly made me topple down. Eyes wide, I looked down once more and screamed a little in fear and frustration. Bill had an iron grip on my leg, and whenever I tried to move, he was clutched on so right that I'd have to move him, too.

No… No… At this rate I wouldn't reach it.

I managed to shift just a little when my foot "accidentally" kicked him I'm the face, and the whistle was now just I'm the borderline of my reach. I just needed to stretch. My arm outstretched wide, I tried to reach…

"_You loss, Shooting Star."_

At these words, chills ran down my spine. I glanced down at him, at his sadistic shit-eating grin.

Then I looked to the whistle and gasped in horror. There, finally showing up, was the Cheshire cat in its normal cat form. It's evil smile as it slowly headed for the whistle. I screamed at him, struggling even harder for it now. No… I was too far from it… He'd reach it first… No hope.

"I'm so sorry Stan," I mumbled out silently. I felt my eyes start to burn and felt my determination burning away as my shaking arm started to slack in its stretch. I felt some tears slide down my cheeks as I squeezed my eyes closed, not wanting to watch my failure happen.

"I… Want to go home," I sobbed out once more. I have no idea how many times I have thought or said that since I got here.

I finally decided to keep trying a little, even if I failed. I could at least say I tried until the end.

My eyes suddenly locked with the purple cat's, and I could've sworn I saw that large fanged smile dim a little. The whistle was in his paw. I choked a little.

"_Smash it Pine Tree! What are you waiting for?!" _The Mad Hatter hissed angrily.

The cat's eyes glanced down to him and back to me, and he reared, about to smash it.

"Please…" I sobbed, "please don't.. Please give that to me, Dipper… I want to go home… Don't take that away from me… Dipper please," I continued begging, pleading for his mercy.

My eyes widened as he seemed to react to me saying his name. The cat glanced to Bill and then back to me… He…

He dropped the whistle into my outstretched hand. My eyes widened further and I gasped. I clutched it like a lifeline and smiled at Dipper, whose smile long disappeared and replaced with a small sad one.

Then I felt nails dig into my leg and screamed.

"_You fool!" _Bill howled angrily. "_You have no idea what mistake yo__**u just made Pine Tree!"**_

I let out a blood curdling scream as his voice turned distorted, and just like that, Dipper's cat-neck snapped the wrong way, and he just dispersed into thin air. No!

No!

No!

Dipper… He didn't deserve that! He didn't! Did he know he'd get killed by helping me?! I'm the reason he's dead?!

A sob tore from my throat. No. I wouldn't waste this chance he gave me. Swallowing down my screams and sobs, I rose the whistle and blower with all my might. The whistle resounded through the whole forest, like a shrill scream. I looked down as the nails released from my leg and I saw Bill fall to the base of the tree.

He was covering his ears…. I gasped as I watched what was happening to my surroundings. The forest was chipping away in puzzle pieces, the color fading to white and chipping away. There was now nothing but the forest. As the forest dissolved into the puzzle pieces, the rest of the world was a blank white.

What was going to happen now? I watched as Gideon screamed before his limbs completely came apart, just like the puzzle pieces.

Everything dispersed, but Bill. He was still at the base, covering his ears as he glared up at me, murder written on his features. I clutched tighter onto the tree as the only thing left was just me and the tree, as Bill was faded away.

Then, the background morphed and changed and….

I was back in the forest of Gravity Falls.

_**Insert line**_

"Grunkle Stan!" I screamed out, slamming the shack door open. What if this wasn't real?!

I continued screaming his name, so that even all the Gravity Fall's forest heard me. I needed to know he was here… Waddles and Stan. I need them.

I was panting, tears streaming down my cheeks. Did I not make it home? Why wasn't he answering?!

Just as I was about to scream once more, I heard a deep and gruff voice say;

"Would'ja quit all that yelling? Geez Mabel you're gonna make my ears explode."

My burning eyes lifted and I looked at him. He was dressed in that dirty white tank top and his shorts. That was him. _That is him!_

Without hesitation I sprung forward and wrapped my arms around him, crying and crying. I was home. I was really home. No more Bill. No more headless ghosts. And no more of those whistles. I'll probably never touch one again….

"Woah, kid, what happened? Are you crying?"

His arms wrapped around me as he returned the hug. I felt warm. I felt safe. I felt relieved.

I'll _never _go back into that forest alone. Or ever, for that matter. But there was just one last thing to check.

I slowly let go of Stan and smiled up at him.

"Nothing… Just got scared outside."

He looked at me, confused and not seeming to understand, before letting me go and ruffling my hair.

"Whatever you say kiddo."

Knowing now that I was back with Stan, I ran upstairs to my attic bedroom. I had to find that book! I _knew _that the name Bill Cipher was familiar, and that creepy terrifying nickname of "Shooting Star" made me briefly think of that fancily dressed triangle I had to fight 2 or 3 years ago. I never knew his name, though. He was trying to take that book from me. Was even trying to trick me into handing it over! But I knew better than to make a so-called "deal" with an isosceles that thought he could give me all the yarn in the world! Yeah right!

So I reached my room, the door still open from when I left. I smiled widely at seeing my pig asleep in the bed I created for him. Another person I missed dearly. And just like Grunkle Stan, he's okay.

I quietly strode over, and Waddles woke up, blinked his small black eyes tiredly. Then they lit up at seeing me, just like mine had. He squealed, running over to me and into my waiting arms. I held him tightly, ours cheeks squishing together.

"Oh, Waddles! I missed you! I'll never do something so stupid again!"

Waddles squealed once more in reply. It was relieving to know that he missed me as much as I missed him.

But I still had a task to do. I needed that dumb journal.

Setting my pig gently on the floor, I strode over to his little bed and lifted the pillow that served as a mattress. And like always, and where I left it, sat the weird journal, branded with a golden six-fingered hand with a black 3.

I had found this one day when climbing trees in the forest when I was bored. It was in some weird opening in the ground functioned by a dusty old machine in a metal tree. I only discovered that when I slid down the tree because there was no bark to dig into.

I set the pillow back down and flipped through the pages, looking for something over that dumb triangle. He was supernatural, right? So surely he would be marked in here.

And sure enough, there he was. Two full pages that contained some information about him, the first titled "Bill Cipher." There was dried blood on the pages, a contrary to any of the other pages. Then there was a completely black outline of him, and then the words "DO NOT SUMMON AT ALL COSTS"

I don't necessarily have a real big history with him, just only that once. I happened to be there with Soos when Gideon was summoning him, for what I have no clue. He didn't make it clear. But Bill had noticed us and we were forced out of the bushes. I just knew it was evil, mainly because Gideon stupidly said so. That was enough reason for me to attack Bill. I think the yellow jerk got agitated or annoyed and left. So Gideon never got what he wanted, and neither did Bill.

I didn't think that was enough reason to try and get back at me! Wasn't that what that horrible Wonderland was, him trying to get back at me? Or maybe it was sheer coincidence.

Well, I wasn't taking that chance. What Bill had wanted was the journal, and I am going to burn it before he can get his hands on it.

So I ran downstairs, rushing past Stan's figure sitting on the couch watching TV. He didn't say anything, either because he was immersed in the show or was used to it. I came into the kitchen, quickly running through some utility drawers to find some matches. I smiled a little as I found a small box of them, and then left the shack, shutting the door behind me. I walked a little ways into the forest. I felt extremely uneasy about going into the forest at all, just because of what happened just a couple hours ago. I hoped that nothing bad would happen…

As soon as I lit the match and rose it to the book, I heard someone scream at me. A voice I will dread until the day I die. It sent chills down my back at how distorted it was.

"_**I wouldn't do that if you know what's good for you!"**_

I gasped, nearly dropping the match and book. My eyes lifted forward and nearly screamed. There was Bill, the person/thing I feared the most. He wasn't in his triangle form, he was still in that human version from Wonderland. What made my heart start pounding in fear was his appearance. I've never seen such a dark red cover all of a person.

He was coming towards me in long threatening strides. I knew what would happen as soon as he reached me. No, I wouldn't let him get this journal. I wouldn't let him get _me _either.

Without another moment's hesitation, I rose the match to the journal, watching with brief satisfaction as it caught the book's fabric covering and spread. I watched as the golden hand curled and charred into ash, along with most of the book.

I heard Bill's howl of anger and despair as I watched the rest of it char and fade away. Then, Journal 3 was no more, and Bill couldn't get his hands on it.

Before I could register his movement, the blonde's face was suddenly in front of my own, his eye glaring down at me with a murderous gleam. His hand curled around my throat and he threw me by it, further into the forest. I did scream, but it was cut short as I landed, my back slightly scraping on some small rocks. I groaned a little in pain, but my fear was definitely spiked. He threw me into the forest, much further than I ever intended to come back to.

But I had to get out of here. I wanted to live. I didn't survive and escape that horror just to die! I shakily got to my feet, but once I did I was suddenly thrown back _even further._

Tears slightly slipped out from the pain and I laid there once more. I knew I had to move, but I was scared of getting more wounded or being kicked again. But if I didn't do anything I'd be murdered for sure.

I slowly tried to move before I soon found myself unable to. Not because I didn't want to, but because Bill was straddling me, angrily digging his nails deep enough into my wrists to draw blood.

I cried out, struggling angrily. "Let go, you isosceles monster! You pirate! One-eyed creep! That hurts! And your dumb hat is outdated!"

Rather than make him even angrier or possibly annoyed, he smiled down at me. This was not reassuring, and it made me tremble in fear. I was scared. I've never felt so scared, it felt like I was staring death in the face. Or rather, right now I'm staring at what will _cause _my imminent death.

"I thought you heard me before? But don't worry, that will be the _last _time you don't listen to me."

"Oh it'll be the last, because I'm going to make your ugly face disappear forever!"

"I'm sure you will," he replied sarcastically, his eyes glaring down at me, "but you just _had _to burn that journal, didn't you? _**Didn't you?!"**_

I cried out as he nearly snapped my wrist with how hard he was gripping it. A few more tears slid down my cheeks and I let out a choked sob. "It wasn't yours. Let go of me, Bill…."

The man laughed above me and I cringed. I seriously was going to die, wasn't I?

"To think that I created that dumb Wonderland to creative an inescapable trap for you."

"You couldn't have made it, the Pacifica there said it was going on for 5 years!"

"It was an _alternate universe, _one of which I created 5 years ago when I was bored. You just got caught in it and I made it so that I _thought _you couldn't escape."

"S-Shut up!" I stuttered out angrily. "I hate you! Let go! You'll never get what you want!"

"Oh, but I already have," he hummed out happily. I stared up at him confusedly. What…?

As if reading my mind, he held up my wrists a little, and I stared at them with narrowed eyes. He was showing me what I already knew? He wanted my hands?!

"NO!" I shouted, lurching away from him and struggling angrily. I glared at him, at his hateful smug smile. I hate him! "Let go of me! Let GO! You'll never get my hands! I need these! Take my feet or something! I can give you a kidney!"

At this, his smug smile faded into a frown and his eyes stared at me in confused wonder. Then they rolled, a clear sign he was annoyed. "No, I don't want your hands. What demon needs a human's hands?! I mean _you, _I caught a Shooting Star, and I can't wait to shatter your light."

For a second, I blanked. I didn't want to totally understand, in fact, I wish he never said it. Horror soon set in, and I froze. I felt a constricting feeling in my lungs and couldn't breathe.

"What?" I croaked out in shock, "what do you mean? What use would you have for me? To kill me?"

To my surprise and further horror, he started laughing, the awful booming noise echoing throughout the forest. Then his eye snapped back to mine, still gleaming with joy. "Many, Shooting Star. Ever since your defiant eyes met mine, and fear never set in your heart until now, I've wanted you."

No. This wasn't real. He couldn't be saying those things! He's crazy! Did he completely lose his head or something?!

"No… If that was true, why did you want me to get killed in that crazy Wonderland?!"

"I never would've let you die, but I knew it'd be fun to scare you. My intent was for you to eventually break and give up, and I'd take you away when that finally happened. You just showed me how truly rewarding it'll be when I make you snap."

"That'll never happen you jerk!"

"You're too late to stop me! So just stop struggling and-"

Bill's words cut off with a sharp gasp and then a groan as he let go of my wrists and I slid out from under him. I shakily stood to my feet and smiled a little in satisfaction. Well, it was a good thing every man had a weakness, and with that body, Bill was no exception. I considered running back to the shack and locking it down, but then I'd be putting Stan and Waddles in danger.

So I ran the opposite way, after all, you had to go through the forest to get into town. I'd just run into town. Bill wouldn't be dumb enough to massacre a whole town, right?

I kind of doubt my own thoughts.

Then I heard a cry of rage for what had to have been the hundredth time today.

I'd get away from him. He'd never get what he wanted. Never!

"You can try and run Shooting Star! But Claw and that walking pork can't!"

I stopped suddenly at the words. If I ran away, he'd murder Stan and Waddles?

No. He had to be bluffing. He wanted me, not Stan and Waddles. Right…? He can't take them!

"You can't do that!" I shouted out.

"Oh, but I can," his voice replied from somewhere, "if you keep running, I'll make sure they'll suffer the consequences. Or you can spare them by coming with me!"

"N-no…" I whispered brokenly. There was no way. There was just no way.

I looked behind me, in the direction of the Mystery Shack.

I can't let this happen to Stan. I can't let him kill Stan and Waddles. I just can't. But I don't want to go with him either. I seriously don't want to. I don't want to get hurt, but I don't want to cause the hurt of others, either…

Is this it?

Did I lose?

After all that work in that dumb trap of Wonderland of his, this is how it was? I thought it was over… I thought it was finally over..

"Fine. Just don't… Don't hurt my family."

I gave a shrill cry as he suddenly appeared in front of me, a victorious smile on his face. I hate him.

I hate him.

I hate him!

Of course he'd like this, sadistic jerk. I hate giving in so easily.

His hand was outstretched and covered in blue cyan flames.

"It's a deal then!"

I looked at his hand, and then his face. I slowly and hesitantly reached my hand out.

It's for my family.

It's for my family.

I kept repeating those words in my head. What I was doing was a good thing, right? I was choosing the right choice, right?!

"What if I try to escape from you, Bill?"

His grin broadened and I shuddered. "That just makes this more fun!"

Slowly, I grasped his hand.

As long as I was doing the right thing.

As long as I was protecting the people I love.

As our hands shook, I glared at him, a hard determination settling in me.

This was just another adventure. I _will _make it out okay. I may be in the same place as him, but that's all he'll get.

"You're on, Blondie."

I'll definetly win this game.

* * *

**So this is the end. The ending got a little intense and you figure out the real intent of the Wonderland.**

**So actually I got tired of the story and just threw something together to wrap it up. There needs to be more MaBill shippers, damn.**

**So thank you whoever favorites and followed, and many thanks to the reviews, you were my motivation! The story is now complete.**


End file.
